Almíbar con sabor a limón
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ One-shot ] • Esta aburrido de la melcocha que se derrama de sus dulces besos, tanta azúcar lo hostiga, esta empachado con la sobredosis de miel… él, ya no quiere nada dulce, necesita una dosis de amargura y putrefacción en su boca.*(Gender bender Male Nico x Rin)


**Disclaimer** **"Love Live School Idol Project"** es propiedad de **ASCII Media Works** (no estoy del todo segura, en caso de errar me dicen para corregir).

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar y Gender bender. Leve insinuación Male Nico x Rin.

 **Nota:** Y finalmente pude terminar este One-shot T.T (por falta de tiempo y otros factores me costo mucho trabajo terminar, espero que a alguien le guste) **Tengo que aclarar que es un One-shot, por ende carece y no tendrá continuación**. Sin más a leer.

* * *

 **A** lmíbar con sabor a limón

* * *

Por alguna razón esta asqueado con la festividad del día de hoy.

Sus orbes se ofuscan ante la saturación de rojo y rosa que invade cualquier lugar a donde vaya, le repugna ese nauseabundo aroma a chocolate que pulula por cada rincón de la institución.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, tiene que esconderse de aquellas chicas que piensan en darle un chocolate el día de hoy —lo hacen a pesar de saber que tiene novia— entonces, ¿Por qué no encuentra una heroína que no tema enfrentarse al riesgo que sobrelleva sus acciones?

─Prefiero que alguna me bese a tener que recibir un típico chocolate.

Ante su mención piensa en ir con Nozomi sin embargo, cuando ella decidió tomar todo como un simple y banal juego… Sus besos dejaron de ser ese salvavidas que lo mantiene a flote y ahora aquella amargura ya no le atrae como antes.

Eri a pesar de ser una belleza de cabellos de oro e irises de cielo cerúleo, termina siendo demasiado mojigata para él. Hanayo es una preciada amiga con la que comparte gustos y aficiones ―su compañera en eso de ser fan de idols femeninos― con ella no osa en hacer lo que quiere, no se perdonaría se lo llega a hacer, a ella no la quiere lastimar… es una de las pocas personas que no piensa perder a causa de su aburrimiento y su novia, Maki es una chica que al comienzo disfruto cazar para hacerle suya. Le gustaba el desafío que representaba el atreverse a conquistar su corazón, su actitud de chica _"tsundere",_ sus contantes rechazos, sus desplantes, aquella negativa hacia sus gestos y acciones le daban la adrenalina, con ese toque de éxtasis que lo sacaban de su aburrición pero, ahora que logro lo que parecía imposible, ―hacer que Maki se enamore perdidamente de él― ahora que su ansiada presa se hizo su novia todo eso lo que lo hacía esforzarse seso y lo poco que queda del arduo camino que conllevo conseguirlo le es cansino y no le motiva o cautiva como antes.

Esta aburrido de la melcocha que se derrama de sus dulces besos, tanta azúcar lo hostiga, esta empachado con la sobredosis de miel… él, ya no quiere nada dulce, necesita una dosis de amargura y putrefacción en su boca.

Con parsimonia deambula por la institución, busca la indicada que le de lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio rechazaría para sí.

 _«Tal vez este día no es tan malo»_

En la lejanía observa una melena anaranjada que le parece familiar. La menuda figura parece que tiene dificultad con la descomunal cantidad de libretas que apenas puede cargar, avanza lentamente para que estos no se caigan y las personas que pasan por allí la ignoran, nadie tiene la intención de ayudarle y eso es algo perfecto para él.

─Espera─menciona pero no logra que aquella chica se detenga. Su culpa por no especificar a quién exactamente va dirigido su anterior orden, hace memoria y cuando cree que ella se llama así le vuelve a hablar.

─Rin, espera.

Su objetivo de detiene, lo que aprovecha para acercarse y toma un poco más de la mitad de su carga.

Ante su gesto recibe un "gracias, Yazawa-senpai" y en silencio, ambos van a la sala de audiovisual.

Es una perfecta y anormal oportunidad que no piensa desaprovechar. Una maliciosa sonrisa que ella no nota se dibuja en sus labios.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Ella es amiga de su novia pero, cumple a la perfección los requisitos que ha estado buscando. Rin, es una linda chica que parece disfrutar menospreciarse, se ve como alguien carente de valor, acepta las burlas hacia su persona, los insultos… el abuso que las demás chicas comenten hacia su persona es constante y no da señales de parar.

Rin, creé con fervor la ponzoña que esas viperinas lenguas escupen como palabras, los constantes "no eres linda" se adhieren por cada poro de su nívea piel y a pesar de eso ella sonríe haciéndole creer a los demás que todo está bien.

Rin, es un pequeño brote de radiante girasol que florece sublimemente ante la inmundicia que la trata de marchitar y él va disfrutar con creces el manchar su pureza, necesita ver en su rostro el terror, desconcierto, las lágrimas que no dejaran de brotar a verse expuesta a una realidad que parece no aceptar, él quiere ser ese al que profundamente odie, convertirse en el demonio que la lastime y a pesar de eso sigue sin ser capaz de gritar la verdad que la va asesinando lentamente.

─¿Yazawa-senpai?

La suave pregunta en su nombre le saca de su ensoñación, observa a su menuda presa. En sus ojos ve un deje de preocupación ―ingenua― la ignora dirigiéndose hacia su única vía de escape, la puerta del aura.

No hace amago alguno por disimular sus acciones, con descaro le pone seguro a la puerta y se queda allí, estático; a la espera de lo que vendrá a continuación.

─¡¿Yazawa-senpai, que está haciendo?!

Aparenta estar en calma, pero a él no lo engaña…aunque ha tenido una pizca de valor para acercarse a él, huele el miedo que desprende y ella no tardara en sentir el grave error que cometió al ir voluntariamente a las fauces del lobo.

Ahora que está a su alcance, la toma del brazo y la estampa fuertemente contra la puerta. Él pone ambas manos en la puerta, acorralándola los temblores en su cuerpo e indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos le encanta de sobremanera.

─Yaza…

El débil hilo de su voz por pedir explicación alguna es cortado por sus labios, aprovecha su inocente descuido para meter su lengua en su boca y sin más bebe el amargo pero ligeramente dulce almíbar con sabor a limón.

Esto es lo que lleva tanto tiempo queriendo disfrutar, su inexperiencia ―ella no sabe qué hacer para quitarlo― hace que pierda el control sobre si mismo, sin pudor alguno su mano recorre la suave piel de sus piernas mientras va subiendo por sus muslos y un poco más allá, con la otra le toma de la nuca para profundizar aún más aquel amargo beso que le está volviendo loco de placer.

El que ella lo tome de los hombros para apoyarse, que hale sus cabellos resistiéndose a él es tan existente pero... el débil agarre de ella, le indica la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Con desgana se separa de ella, se aleja un poco para apreciarla.

Ojos bañados en lágrimas, respiración irregular, labios rojamente hinchados que dan bocanadas de aire, un hilo de saliva permanece en la comisura de su boca, se desliza por la puerta quedando sentada en el piso. Adora ver aquella confusión e incertidumbre que no se atreve a expresar con palabras, con parsimonia se acerca a ella, se agacha para quedar a su altura, con su mano derecha la toma del mentón ―obligándole a verle ― y le dice algo que jamás olvidara.

─Bienvenida al infierno.


End file.
